


Free

by dragonashes



Series: Quintessence: Undertale One-shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to an ominous future, Angst, F/M, Multi, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonashes/pseuds/dragonashes
Summary: Asgore and Toriel discuss the moral implications of their newest family member.  Takes place before the events showcased in the True Lab.





	

“What are we going to do, Tori?”

 

Toriel looked hopelessly back at her husband.  “I...what do you mean?  I thought...you said…”

 

Asgore slumped across the table, which groaned under his weight.  “You have always been my better half, my best advisor.  Advise me now, Tori.  Do I kill an innocent human child to free us all, or do I crush the hopes and dreams of our people?”

 

Toriel stepped up behind him, hesitating only a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  Asgore basked in the unconditional love he felt surrounding his body and soul, supporting him.

 

“We will raise the child,” she said finally.  “She is our hope for the future - our proof that not all humans are evil.  We will raise her alongside Asriel.  He and the rest of the new generation of monsters have no memory of the war that brought us here.  Let them grow up knowing that humans have good in them.”

 

“And if there is no good?  You felt what I did; something terrible brought her here.  What if she turns to violence?”

 

“We will raise her with love.  Even if there is some darkness or cruelty in her heart, we will be proof to her that there are joy and peace in the world.  She is only a child; she can still learn love.”

 

Asgore sighed.  “And our people?  What will we tell them?”

 

Toriel hesitated, caught between the kindness and compassion of motherhood and the pragmatism of the general she had been in the war.  “We emphasize that this child is our hope.  She will live alongside us.  She is not to be harmed.  And someday…”  She paused again.  “Someday, when she has lived a full life, full of love and kindness, she will die peacefully in bed.  One of us will take her soul through the barrier, find other humans who have died of natural causes, and break the barrier from the outside.

  
“And we will be free.   _All_ of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a standalone work, inspired by the ending of the Pacifist Route where the different monsters are telling the story of Asriel and Chara. I got a serious case of the chills when the monsters started telling me to be happy about my own death, because I'd be 'free.' Thanks for that, guys.
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, there's more where this came from. "Free" is the first of several one-shots I'll be posting soon, probably on Wednesdays and Saturdays. This is - by far - the shortest one I've written, which is why I'm posting it first. If you're interested in more, please follow my account or the series, "Quintessence: Undertale One-shots."
> 
> I also have some multi-chapter stories in the works. These will take longer, as I don't want to post something I haven't completed. I will finish anything I post.
> 
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
